twins or coincidence?
by purpletiedyedshoelaces
Summary: Artemis is off to a new boarding school. there, he meets his exact clone except a girl. are they twins? is it a coincidence? is it a cloning experiment gone horribly wrong? not even i know.
1. chapter 1

Dudsies! More from me! I'm pretty sure everything's staying pretty much  
the same; Artemis is going to a different boarding school. For the record,  
it's a coed boarding school, with separate girl and boy dorms.

Disclaimer: I own squat! Well, I own Nikki, Kelly, Anya, and anyone you  
don't recognize. I also don't own the long-lost twin deal; that totally   
belongs to Githoniel. Yay you! And Aseret Kitsune is totally helping me!  
So, if it sucks, IT'S HER FAULT! Yes I'm pathetic; I can't write or come  
up with my own ideas, but bygumit! I can ask for ideas, and get help! Wow,  
that was a long off subject disclaimer.

And if there's spelling mistakes, I'm a total dunce, and if I upload it late  
at night, I'm more than likely tired and have no ever loving idea what I'm  
doing.

Chapter 1!

"Arty, you're going to love this new school!" Angeline Fowl told her son in  
the back of their limo. Artemis Fowl the second just stared out at the  
scenery, if you could call it that. He got kicked out of St. Bartlbys; they  
were tired of hiring new counselors. Butler pulled into the large parking   
lot.  
"Here we are." Butler got out and opened the door for Angeline, and the two  
Artemis'. They heard music coming out of one of the buildings. A group of  
girls came out.  
"Anya! I don't want you to go!" one cried.  
"Dude, Kelly, I'm just going to get the new kid and show him around the  
school while his parents do the paperwork."  
"Did you say him?"  
"Yes Nikki."  
"Can I come?"  
"You'll have to ask him." Then they noticed the Fowls and Butler. One   
cleared her throat and hurried over. She looked up. She looked exactly like  
Artemis. The same raven black hair, blue eyes, and bone structure.  
"Holy cumquats!" she said, then shook her head. "Hi, I'm Anya Finch. I'm  
supposed to show all of you to the office then show, umm…"  
"Artemis."  
"Artemis, around the school." Then Kelly and Nikki caught up.  
"Whoa! Anya, he looks exactly like you!" Anya rolled her eyes.  
"It must be a coincidence." Anya said.  
"Either that or you two are long-lost twins." Kelly said.  
"Lay off the soaps." Anya said. " That doesn't happen in real life."  
"So does! I saw this thing on-" Nikki started.  
"You stop watching so many talk shows. So, let's move on." She led them to  
the office.  
"This is where the parents leave the tour." Angeline and Artemis (1) walked  
into the office. Butler stayed with the teens.  
"This is the boys' dorm. The cafeteria, the gym, that includes the locker  
rooms, then the best place in the school, other than the girl dorms, the rec   
building!"  
"The rec building?"  
"Yeah, it's where we hang, watch TV, karaoke, straight out perform, play   
cards, doodle, and it's got computers for the kids that don't." they walked  
in.  
"Yo! Finch! Come on do 'do wa diddy'!" Anya rolled her eyes.  
"Later, I'm doing a tour." They walked out. "Yeah, we aren't exactly 'well  
behaved'. We rock this world!" Butler and Artemis stared.  
"I'm having the 'tired sillies'." She said shrugging. "I'm cold."  
"Anya, you're always cold."  
"I know." Then she took them back to the office, where Artemis' parents  
were finishing up.  
"Well, I'm off." Anya said heading to the girl's dorms.

Anya's Diary:

Dear Diary,

Today was uber weird. I gave another tour, and the new guy looks exactly  
like me! Right down to the icy blue eyes! It's not normal. Well, I'm looking  
forward to next week, the annul white water trip!

Your faithful servant,  
Anya

Wait, isn't Artemis a girl's name?


	2. chapter 2

I'm back! I'm like SO sorry it took so long, but I'll give you the same

reason I gave Aseret. I've been swamped with work. I helped paint a friend's

grandma's porch. Then Sunday I had a gymnastics thing. After that I was in

pain. You can only do so many round off back handsprings into back flips

then ariel landing in a split. But I've updated, now to the great reviewers

(btw ptds is me).

YamiSeraphim -

PTDS - the words on the same side was an accident, during the passing back

and forth between me and Aseret it got messed up keep in mind, as far as I

know, Aseret and I aren't in the same continent though I'm pretty sure we

both live in America.

AK - Yeah, we both live in America, just not the same continent.

Lovelyreviewerperson -

PTDS - thank you I'm trying to keep Artemis in character. They are in

boarding school. I know, I went to boarding school for about a week, before

getting kicked out for my 'attitude'.

AK - I've never gone to boarding school.

Sgarecool321 -

PTDS - yeah, I figured that too. But that gave me a new idea that I will

mention in the bottom.

AK - We'll see what happens (I've got no idea).

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl -

PTDS - cool, Anya is actually a mix of me, my friend Reily and my oldest

sister Serena.

AK - Cool, then you two can relate!

Githoniel -

PTDS - Yay! I'm glad you liked it! It makes me proud! (I'm pathetic)

AK - Glad you like.

Aseret Kitsune -

PTDS - any particular reason Ur reviewing Ur own fic?

AK - you, um, told me to, I think.

Lune-Solei -

PTDS - I didn't know there was a forth book, is it those lost files? I

must buy it! I need money! Yay! You listen! You are not like my

mother!

AK - there's a forth book!

Wow! 7 reviews for one chapter! Yay you tolerate me! You really, really

tolerate me!

I want to say one more thing, save the cows! (I'm a vegetarian! Have been

since I was six!) And all that took more than a whole page!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. I don't own the plot, that belongs to

the great Githoniel and I only own half the story, the other half belongs to

Aseret Kitsune!

Chapter 2

The next morning Artemis walked to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was

practically a zoo, well a zoo compared to what Artemis was used to. He got

some "breakfast" and looked for a place to sit.

" Artemis! Over here!" Anya was standing on her chair screaming. Artemis

went over and sat down.

" Hey, I'm Nikki!" the blonde from last night (doesn't that sound

incriminating?) said.

" Kelly, Kelly Green." The brunette said.

" That's, interesting."

" Yeah well, whatcha gonna do?"

" Brandon." A red head boy said (Yay rhyming!)

" Geri." A blonde boy said.

" Hang with us!" Anya cried.

" Are they always this wild and crazy?" Artemis asked.

" No. to day they are somewhat calm." Nikki said.

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah." Artemis swallowed the last bite of his breakfast. Then he left the

cafeteria. Anya followed.

" What group are you in?"

" Excuse me?"

" Group. This school has kids in groups. We name the groups and new kids are

put into groups."

" Of course. It says 'Ubertachi'."

" That's us!"

" Ubertachi?"

" It means Uber group."

" And Uber means?"

" Major."

" So you're the 'major group?"

" Well, it sounds cooler as Ubertachi." Artemis raised an eyebrow. Anya

smiled and did a cartwheel.

" Gymnast?" Artemis asked.

" Yep!" Anya cried then did a back flip. That's when Artemis noticed she was

wearing Jean capris under her uniform skirt.

" Is that allowed?" he asked pointing to the jeans.

" The principal/ headmaster's really cool about it. She doesn't care."

Artemis nodded.

" Very interesting."

" Actually, it's good that she doesn't, it's hard to do a back flip in a

skirt." (It is, unless you don't care about showing your 'under garments' to

the world, or at least the people around) Anya said smiling.

" I wouldn't know." Artemis said. Anya laughed.

" I suppose not!" Anya said. Artemis was confused. He'd never 'warmed up' to

a person so soon. It took him 12 years to realize Butler was his friend.

Kelly, Nikki, Geri and Brandon walked over.

" Dude you do realize that class starts in 3 minutes and our books are in

our dorms." Geri said.

" Shoot! Nikki squealed and the three girls ran to their dorms. Geri and

Brandon dragged Artemis to the boys.

There I'm done! For now. Well, as I said up in the beginning.

It's up to the reviewers! Is Anya a twin, coincidence, or experiment gone wrong? I have ideas for all three so it won't put me out to choose.

Please review! I didn't write this for my health, in fact it made my pain

worse. Oh and a forewarning, the next chapter involves a sex Ed class, but it will only say sex, it won't have the actual speech.


	3. chappie 3!

Hi! This one I hope doesn't take too long, but if it does, it's 'cause I'm

Waiting for reviews and answers to my last questions.

Disclaimer - I own nothing but purple tie dyed shoelaces and broken dreams

Of owning orange ones. The sister (maybe) belongs to Githoniel. My, oh so

Kind co-author is none other than Aseret Kitsune!

Now I'm going to make an unnecessary list!

Why Anya's not a Mary-sue

1- she's a dunce

2 - she's uber annoying

3- she has a bad habit of chewing on her nails

4 - she's based off of me, my best friend and my fave sis, even put together

We aren't perfect (we're all right brained as in, not smart, yeah well, more

Like creative)

Chapter 2

The group met in their health class.

"Beware, this class is scary!" Anya warned, opening the door.

"Good, everyone's here! Now as we all know, it's Sex Ed week! Today I will

Be explaining sex with the help of. PUPPETS!" Anya's eyes grew wide, Kelly

Squeaked, Brandon and Geri groaned, and Nikki nearly passed out.

"Everyone, sit down!" the teacher said, excitedly getting out the puppets.

Artemis sat down by Geri.

One hour later

"That was the most horrifying experience ever!" Anya cried as they walked

Out of the health room.

"I'm going to be sick!" Nikki groaned. Geri and Brandon steeped back.

"Don't we have any other classes?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, right. Let's go to Anya's favorite class, gym." Kelly said not too

Enthusiastically.

"Oh, no." Artemis said.

"Class, today, we're playing kick ball!" Mr. Sonata said when the group

Came out of the locker room. Half the class (namely the girls except Anya)

Groaned.

"You came on a good day, normally the boys and girls are separated," Anya

Whispered to Artemis.

"K, boys against girls or pick?"

" Pick!" everyone shouted.

"Okay. Team captains, Lyle and Heather!" the two walked to opposite ends of

The kick ball field.

" Anya!" Lyle cried.

"Umm…Brandon."

" Fernando!" they went back and forth until everyone was picked. Lyle's team

Was first to kick.

" Anya kicks first!" Lyle shouted. The game began.

In the end Lyle's team won.

A/n k, it was lame, but I'm having a mental block on this one, I'm slowly

Working it away. Now, I was slightly disappointed at the reviews!

Githoniel - much sorries, but you like haven't e-mailed me and I feel

Unimportant!

Finally, Cleopatra smith, sarah1281, I know I'm on your author alert, so

Review, though it could be for in my head, but I doubt it. Oh and don't

Bother trying to read it, I'm deleting it. No one like it! WAHHHH! And

I'm not inspired for it any more.

AK- Wow, not a lot of reviews.


End file.
